


To Stormi

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sand
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 26
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	To Stormi

Ranboo trotted through the undergrowth, brushing some of it away from his face. The thirteen-year-old was travelling by himself. Some may consider it lonely, but Ranboo preferred it. He'd never been the best with keeping up with the socialness of towns. He was leaving his home behind, but that was expected of the endermen hybrid. Endermen seemed to go off alone most of the time, so leaving at a young age wasn’t unusual to anyone who knew this information.   
  
So, now he was really on his own. He did well enough on his first day alone. Since he’d learned more complicated magic at a younger age than most, he would be considered more respected around these parts. Being a hybrid got mixed reactions, but the world had become so used to magic at this point that most didn’t bat an eye at it. He glanced at the map that was crumpled in his hand, squinting his eyes at it.   
  
He had been trying to head to a nearby town to see if there was still a way for him to make money while travelling around. It would be cool to do- he’d be a lone adventurer! Unfortunately, it looked like he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere. He was totally off the map, and he wasn’t sure which way he was supposed to head. Just his luck, huh? Leave it up to him to mess up a map. Then again, it’s not like he studied how to read maps or anything.   
  
He didn’t remember when he had started veering off course. It had all blurred into him just walking, nothing interesting happening. Maybe he remembered how the sun had started to rise, feeling the sun’s rays make contact with his skin. He shook his head, plopping down on a tree stump and stretching his long legs out. His hands were pressed against the stump, right behind him. It was rough and coarse against his mis-matched coloured hands. He inhaled heavily before sitting up and rummaging through the bag he’d brought with him.   
  
He’d packed some food to bring with him. In all honesty, he should’ve brought more, but he thought he’d be fine with this instead. It was a quickly put together sandwich. It wasn’t the best, but it got the job done as a sandwich. Taking a bite out of it, Ranboo wondered if he might end up bumping into some trouble. Being in the forest on your own wasn’t the absolute worst thing to do, but forests around here were feared for a reason.   
  
As he finished up his sandwich, he heard a thundering noise, and quickly looked up to see where the sound originated from. Unfortunately for him, fear started to spike in the back of his mind as there was a shout. Before he realized it, his vision was clouded by a cloud of purple particles, and the dizzying transition from one place to a completely different one took place. He was in a completely different part of the forest, now.   
  
Gone were the lush trees and the singing of songbirds, now he heard the sound of rushing water. He was only able to make that out when something rammed him in the side, sending him straight into the freezing cold water. Water, he  _ hated _ water. Reorienting himself, he broke through the surface of the water and inhaled, blinking quickly and trying to get to the land.   
  
He heard someone curse under their breath, and before he knew it, he was being hoisted out of the water by a strong pair of arms. He was dropped on the ground, and looked up to see a man with a yellow jumper. His hair was brown and slightly curly, and he opened his mouth to speak.   
  
“Are you okay?” The man asked, crouching to meet Ranboo’s eyes.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Ranboo responded, still taken aback at how quickly events had spiraled. Was he fine? Well, not with the water he wasn’t. Feeling it make the clothes stick to his body was uncomfortable, and he was slightly shivering from it. He stood up, looking at his bag. He let out an audible groan. His map was soaked, and the bag was heavy due to the water.   
  
“Tommy. Tommy, say sorry.” The man spoke up. Ranboo glanced up again to see that the words were being directed to a child with blonde hair and electric-blue eyes. Tommy kicked at the ground, letting out an indignant huff.   
  
“I’m sorry for pushing you into the water because you were in the way.” Tommy rolled his eyes at that. The two of them proceeded to go at it, and he found out the man in the jumper was named Wilbur.   
  
One other person stood to the side, with brown hair, but he didn’t say anything. He looked around Ranboo’s age. Tommy seemed a little younger, maybe twelve. Eventually, Wilbur put a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder.   
  
“Why don’t you come with us? It’s our fault your things are…” he hesitated, turning to glare at Tommy before continuing. “-ruined.”   
  
Ranboo took a few moments to ponder. What was the worst that could happen, really? He knew that he could easily just teleport away if anything sketchy happened, so eventually, he agreed.   
  
“Right, let’s get you some dry clothes.” Wilbur beckoned Ranboo to follow him. Ranboo, Tommy, and the other boy began to follow him, and the brown-haired boy spoke up.    
  
“Hi, I’m Tubbo!” He gave a welcoming smile, and even under his dripping clothes, Ranboo managed to smile back.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Tubbo. I’m Ranboo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sand


End file.
